nicktoonsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The powered Watersons
This is the 1st episode of Nickelodeon's Bejeweled Twist. Plot After waking up, Ej heads to the Watterson's. A toxic waste truck crashed there. Gumball began to run real fast and Ej tells him that he now has super speed. After that, they hear a crash. It seems that a toxic waste truck crashed at Mr.Robinson's house! The cause was Darwin, Gumball's adopted brother. Ej then tells Darwin that he has toxikinetic powers. Anais then asks Ej,Gumball,and Darwin to come in her room. After they get in, she telekinetically lifts her Daisy the Donkey doll. Anais believes the Invisible Man came into her room and lifted it up for her but Ej says she is telekinetic now. And Nicole gains super strength albeit Richard gaining invisibility, causing a search in the process. Now that they have powers they must always use them for good. Trivia Ej has a power too, which is pyrokinesis. Anais uses her psychokinetic power during the series but Ej is smarter than her. The camera zooms in on Anais' hand when she is using telekinesis. Spongebob and Patrick appear in this. Powerium is an element written in tiny print on the periodical table of elements. Characters Ej(badger) Spongebob(sponge) Patrick(starfish) Gumball(cat) Darwin(fish) Anais(rabbit) Nicole(cat) Richard(rabbit) Super Wattersons Gumball aka Kid Quick (super speed) Darwin aka Captain Poison (toxikinesis) Anais aka The Psionic Daughter (psychokinesis) Nicole aka Miss Strong (super strength) Richard aka Dr. Disappear (invisibility) Ej aka Golden Flame (pyrokinesis) Spongebob aka Golden Bender (goldokinesis) Patrick aka Watery Cujo (hydrokinesis) Transcript Ej: Show's over. (The watterson family are talking and Richard opens toxic.) Anais: Ahhhh! Gumball: Ohh. Ej: Thank god you guys are okay! Ehhhh, you're covered in green waste. I think you need to go inside. Gumball: I think I went to Malaysia. Darwin: How? Gumball: I think I ran so fast, I made it. Ej: Darwin, your brother has super speed. We should go outside. Anais: My god, I think I'm feeling weird. (Anais telekinetically lifts a tree.) Ej: Bite my shiny metal book. Anais: The toxic must have given me the ability to move stuff with my mind. Ej: Or psychokinesis. Darwin: Do I have toxikinesis? Ej: Yes. Nicole: All right, we have been given gifts; Gumball's intense speed, Ej's fire conjuring, Anais' telekinesis, Richard's invisibility, which is absolutely useless, Darwin's toxikinesis, and my extreme strength. Ej: I can make it not useless. Anais: What? Ej: Richard's invisibility. Richard: Oh, yeah. Ej: Spongebob and Patrick can help too. But we need vehicles and suits. (Gumball has a suit with a lightning bolt, and gloves and boots. Darwin has a suit with a mask, and gloves and his shoes. Anais has a suit with a band over her forehead, with no gloves and boots. Nicole has a suit with an orb, and a mask and boots and gloves. Richard has one, but with the merit badge for invisibility from Psychonauts and boots. Ej has a golden suit with a fire on it. Spongebob has a yellow suit with a gold bar and gloves and boots. Patrick has a suit with a rain drop and boots.) Gumball: Aw, come on! Why does he get a golden suit?! Ej: Hey. BITE MY GLORIOUS GOLDEN BUTT!!!!! Nicole: Now our vehicles. (Gumball's is a submarine. Darwin's is a RPM. Anais's is a Hummer with Daisy the Donkey on it. Nicole's is a hoverboard. Richard's is a jet. Ej's is a gunship. Spongebob's is a Helicopter. Patrick's is a hoverbike.) Darwin: Let's ride! (The new superheroes find the fully grown Simon doing an evil laugh. Darwin beats Simon to fall on the sea and sink. Everyone cheers.) News fish: Who are these heroes? To be continued. Category:Science Fiction Category:Nicktoons Category:2011 Category:1972